Magical
by Windy Rein
Summary: Theme? Really now... He would've never guessed... *insert sarcasm* The sugar-eating idiot... Implied yaoi


**Summary:** Theme? Really now... He would've never guessed... *insert sarcasm* The sugar-eating idiot...

**Warning(s):** Not really much.. Just crossdressing, implied yaoi and bad crack humour.. Oh and maybe slightly OOCish characters :D

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Implied LxL (too lazy to decide about uke-seme-thingies :P)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note in shape or form. And that's the whole truth, I don't even have illegal downloads of the episodes :D

**A/N:** Okay, so, umm, wow.. Long time no see, eh? ^^'

Anyways, just something little I wrote for Dess' magic-themed DN contest over on MangaBullet.. So, please, don't get heart-attacks just because it's not DGM.. -.-' I'm not sure what to say on this.. Am a bit rusty it seems :D But, aah, enjoy and to those wondering, I'm writing something new for DGM too :D

xxx

**Magical...**

xxx

He was dressed in a pink frilly princess dress and didn't have any freakin' clue how L had talked him into it. But really, Light wasn't meant to wear Lolita dresses, that was Misa's job, Misa's who had been the one to tell L about the store where she got her clothes from and then one thing led to another and now Light was in a pink frilly princess dress...that was excluding the fact that the dress barely covered his ass.

He was going to kill something and not just because there was the Kira-factor. L would be dead and buried and wishing he'd never been born when Light finally got out of the dress. But then again...it was L who had talked him into wearing the dress, but... Aah, too confusing.

"L! Where are you? I need to strangle you!" He called out, almost cooing.

"13.7 per cent, Light-kun." The voice came from behind him and made him jump in surprise.

He rolled his eyes at the too wide-eyed look on the other's face that tried to be innocent though Light was certain L had startled him on purpose. "I admit that was a bit too blunt for you not to raise the percentage but do you have to do it aloud?"

"Is Light-kun confessing?" The thumb was there. Oh for God's sake... It was like looking at a slightly intrigued five-year-old.

"No, I am not. I'm just telling you that it might've been a bit too blunt and straightforward for me to say something like that."

"But I could take it as such you know... Yes, I'm tempted to do just that." And now he was staring at the ceiling with his thumb still pressed to his lower lip.

"Aah, but _Ryuzaki_, you don't have factual evidence and I can just say that you're putting words in my mouth." That infuriating devious smirk was on Light's lips and L was sure the Japanese was doing it on purpose. It didn't help at all that Light had cocked his hips slightly. The effect was only magnified by the stiletto heels (pink, of course) he was wearing.

After a moment's stare-off L turned around and Light thought he heard something that sounded like "if I'd put something in your mouth, it wouldn't be words". The words made him smirk even wider.

It was now that Light got his first good look on the other's costume. Its main colour was blue and to be honest Light could see almost all possible shades.

L was wearing an Elizabethan-styled attire. It consisted of a light blue hat, darker blue jacket and dark blue pants that stopped just above his knee to form the trademark baggy shape. He also had blue tights and blue shoes to go with the whole...blueness. All of these were embroidered with gold thread. And somehow even with all the blue in the picture, Light thought the costume fit L in some absurd way.

"So, my dirty little Sleeping Beauty, are we ready to go?" Now that the time had come for them to leave the building for the first time in what seemed like eternity Light wasn't too sure of himself anymore. Maybe Misa wouldn't mind that...wait a second! Sleeping Beauty?!

"L, what did you just call me?" Of course, L noticed the tick that rapidly formed in Light's eyebrow. This was something Light later called payback.

"Why, Sleeping Beauty, of course. I'm surprised you didn't catch on quicker to my theme." L had that annoyingly innocent, yet smug tone in his voice.

"Your theme?" Light had closed his eyes and was quickly counting to ten in rapid succession to stop himself from actually strangling the detective.

"Yes, my theme." Now the panda-look-a-like had that owl-like thing going with his thumb to his lip again. "I thought you would've noticed how I was going for that feeling you only get from the innocent joys of childhood."

The God-wannabe had calmed down slightly and stared at L with a slightly raised eyebrow. He momentarily thought of paedophiles. "And what feeling would that be? The magic of Christmas?" He added sarcasm to the end.

L was smiling his most cute, innocent smile with his eyes closed. "No, silly, the Magic of Disney."

Light smacked his forehead. He should've known...

xxx

**A/N:** Thank you for reading :) Reviews are appreciated but not really a must :D


End file.
